Strangers Change Lives
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: Hello dad, I met someone new today. His name is Francis. Now I wonder, 'why did I trust him'
1. New Faces

**YAY! I've been meaning to upload this for like a week, and now I am! Yay! I want to say now, that this was inspired by a dream! **

**Yes, I did make Arthur their dad, and yes, I made him scarily OOC. I'm sorry!**

**Well, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1  
>New Faces-New Crimes<p>

I pulled my coat off the coat rack right outside the door, my wallet and grocery bags in hand. Just as I opened the door I called back to the house, "Bye Dad! I'm leaving now!" Almost immediately, dad came over to the door in his apron and came forward to hug me goodbye. Stupid over emotional parents.

"Stay safe dear Mathieu, and remember, don't talk to strangers!" I smiled at his protectivness and released him.

" I will dad." I turned around, but was stopped when Alfred shouted from upstairs.

"DON'T FORGET MY BURGER!" I sighed but nodded to myself and yelled back, "I WON'T FORGET!" Dad laughed and pushed me out the door.

"Bye dear, have fun grocery shopping." I laughed and closed the door behind me. I walked casually towards my car and hopped in the drivers seat, preparing for the long ride to the Great Canadian Superstore, the closest place to buy groceries. Yea, it's about a 20 minute drive. But, I guess it doesn't help that we live in a referbished farm house in the middle of no where. But dad didn't want to leave, so I didn't bring up the fact that it would be easier for all of us.

I turned on my old mercedes and began driving down the busy streets of Kitchener-Waterloo. Yes, I have a mercedes, it's my baby... God I sound like the classic guy, which I'm not. Actually I am unusually quiet and kind, it's my mothers Canadian genes getting to me. 'Cause, you know they're all are so apoligetic and kind. Sometimes I wish I was like my brother. Fierce, brash, bold and brave. Everything I wasn't. Kinda deppressing when I look at it...

I was jerked out of my state of mind when the car behind me honked when I stopped at a roundabout. I quickly pulled out and drove around till I got to Highland, nearly getting hit by a car. I growled and kept my eyes on the road, not giving into the road rage that threatened to boil over.

Yes, eventually I arrived at the grocery store. It wasn't one of the most pleasent drives seeing as he had left right in the middle of rush hour in Kitchener. My poor poor state of mind. Anyway, I quickly grabbed the bags and tried to hurry out of the car without being mowwed down by old grannies trying to escape the horror I was about to dive into. Yes, the horror of the grocery store at 10 am.

I walked into the store and slowly made my way around the hoards of people to get to the fresh produce section, looking for some tomatoes for supper. I grabbed three of those along with a head of cabbage and carrots. Some salad sounded good tonight.

As I was leaving, my eyes wondered over to the isle where the sweets were held, mouth watering slightly. I looked side to side as if to see if anyone was watching even though there really was no need. No really noticed him anyway. So I went down that isle and grabbed the smallest bag of cookies they had and almost ran out of the isle.

Of course, I wasn't expecting the body I ran into in my haste.

"Honhonhon~ What do we have here? _Un petite, joli fleur_." A seductive voice bellowed from above. I looked up and I could have sworn I heard the angels singing. For agains my chest was a delicious man that had blonde hair that fell down in delicate waves and delicate features that would make any woman swoon. But, almost against my own will, I stepped back.

"I'm sorry sir. I should have been watching where I was going." I looked down and attempted to walk around him. Yeah, that worked out well except for the fact that he was in front of me again.

"You're not getting away that easy." For a second, I felt a twange of fear, then i remembered we were in a public place. There wasn't a thing he could do that wouldn't attract attention. Once again I stepped back, but I stayed looking at him.

"What is it you need sir?" I asked politly, dispite how I was feeling inside.

"Honhonhon~ Stop with the sir, I'm seventeen. And nothing, I just like the way you look." The man put his hand underneath my chin and moved my head from side to side. "And what would this _petite joli fleur_ be called?" At this moment I was blushing profoundly. At this man I didn't know.

"M-Mathieu. Mathieu J. Kirkland." I said quietly. "And who are you?"

"I am Jacob. Nothing more you need to know." The whole man's aura had changed with that simple statement. It had gone from flirtasious to deadly. I crooked my head to the side a little, not enough to be noticed. Well, I was never noticed, so I tilted it widely.

"Okay." There was an erie moment of silence. "I guess I'll be going now." Mathieu waved goodbye to the strange ma-boy. As I began to walk out of the isle, i was stopped for a second by Jacob.

"Be cafeful out there. It was nice meeting you." And with that and a rose left in my hair, he was gone.

As I drove home, I thought about Jacob. He had been a weird man, different than anyone I had seen before. Much different from my Gil. Not tha I really cared. I just met him, and most likely would never see him again. Speaking of Gil, there was him calling my now. I picked up my phone (don't try this at home kids. It's illegal in Canada.) and began talking.

"Morning Gil." I said simply. Of course, Gil went on a speaking rampage.

"Oh mein GOTT Matt! You won't believe what my bitch of a mother made me do today! She actually made me clean my room! My perfectly clean room! Apparently nothing is good enough for her... Grrrrr! Now I'm stuck in my damn room! She locked the damn door from the outside!" I tried to concentrate on the road, nodding and yea-ing at the appropriate times.

"So, my dear boy, why did you call me." I asked quietly, trying to get him to the point.

"Oh yeah. There was that thing I wanted to ask. Matt, do you want to go out with me tonight." At that moment I swear to god that I nearly swerrved off the road, killing myself. So, instead of getting my self killed, I pulled over.

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered. I was in shock. Why would Gil want to go out with ME?

"I said, do you want to go out with the awesome me?" So my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He really did ask me... Oh god, what do I say? A small sweat broke out on the back of my neck.

"Um, um, um... Yea, sure..." You could almost hear Gil'd giddy squeals from the other end.

"Yea, *cough* great. I'll be around to pick you up at eight. Be ready for my awesomeness!" I blushed deeply and answered with a swift okay. He said goodbye and we hung up. How weird could this day get?

I pulled into the driveway and slammed the car door behind me. I nearly stomped all the way to the door and swung it open swiftly, dropping the bags on the counter and nearly running to my room. I passed dad as I was making my way to my room and he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Woah boy, what's the hurry?" He asked in his usual kind voice.

"Sorry dad..." I mumbled and tried to worm out of my fathers grasp.

"Now I know something's up. No use hiding it." I blushed but decided I might as well tell him.

"Well, I'm going out tonight..." I started, dad was about to say something but I continued anyway. "With Gil." well that sure shut his mouth fast. I've never seen my father so silent.

"Well, good for you... About time that git make his move..." Then dad let go, a look of disaprovel in his eys, and moved downstairs. I sighed and continued to my room. But was stopped AGAIN by my brother.

"Yo dude, where's my burger?" Oh shit. I forgot. Think Matt, think!

"It's at McDonalds."

...

...

"Thanks bro! Can't wait to eat it!" And he barelled down the stairs. I exhaled in relief. Thank god he was so dense. But some times, I was happy for it.

I continued to my room and locked the door behind me. I then proceeded to fall flat on my bed. Oh god... I know I'm going to sound like some teenage girl here, but I have been crushing on my best friend for so long! Lets just say when the song "My Best Friends Hot" comes on the radio, I look down the whole way. It doesn't make it any better when Gil is singing along! I sighed deeply into my pillow. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

With those thoughts, I released my stress and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! It's finished! Did you like it? Should I continue it? Say it all in a review! Please review! <strong>

**Sorry if there were a bunch of spelling mistakes. Fanfiction took down the spell check thing and I need a new, better word proccessor. **

**This is totally irrelevant, but my birthday is in two days! WEEEE! It's on the fourteenth! Happy birthday to me!**

**I will try to update every Friday. I'll try at least!**


	2. Here We Go

**Okay, so here's the second chapter on time! Not late! It's a complete shock for me. I usually screw up and forget to up date... Oh, and thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! And to all that alerted/favourited! I love you guys! Sorry... Well, enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open when I felt someone shaking me awake. I tried to paw away at the thing, but it just shook harder.<p>

"Wake up Mattie, your boyfriends here." It wasn't the familiar voice that made my eyes fly open, but what he had said and the realization that I had slept later than I had planned to. So I shot up, nearly knocking over Alfred, and ran to my closet.

"Thanks Al! You're a real lifesaver!" To be truthful, I don't know whether that was ment to be sarcastic or not. Anywho, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and changed into the clothes I had sorta chosen for the occasion.

Well, after leaving the bathroom I waltzed downstairs to where Dad, Al and Gil stood. Dad was looking at Gil skepticly and Al was looking at him with the upmost hate. Sometimes I wondered why they had such ill feelings toward Gil, then I remembered that Gil sort of had a... Reputation, around town.

Gil smiled at me as I dessended the stairs, soon followed by my family looking back at me.

"Wow..." They all said at the same time. I gave them a confused look, and looked down at my clothing. Now, I hadn't really planned on what I was going to where, and I really only grabbed what my hands touched, much to the contrairy of my earlier statement. So when I looked down to see my least favourite shirt, a black and plaid long sleeve and a pair of black skinny jeans, I blushed extremely. It was my least favourite shirt for a reason. It hugged me tight and showed off some curves I had that really only girls have... And skinny jeans were just gay. I know, ironic right? Not to say I didn't look good in the clothes, everyone always said I did, I just was more found of my loose shirts, hoodies and normal jeans.

"Hey guys..." Alfred mumbled something and walked out of the room. Dad probably just stayed to chew Gil out about safe driving and other shit his own parents wouldn't.

"Well, Mattie, why don't you wear that shirt more often?" Gilbert asked in his sexiest tone... Well, the tone I found sexiest.

"Cause it makes me look like a chick!" I snapped back, which only made Gil laugh. He was probably about to say something about how I always look like a chick, but he was interuppted by my good old loving dad.

"Now, listen here you bloody wanker. If you even dare break my boys heart, or even think about touching him, I swear to god I will hunt you down and murder you." My fathers words left Gil speachless and all he did was nod. Though my dad didn't really care about what Alfred did, or what others did to Alfred, he was so protective about me it was scary and most thought he was my older brother, not my dad.

"Right dad. I'll be sure he doesn't lay a hand on me. Scouts honor." I crossed my heart and my dad smiled.

"Have fun you fool." He hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed deeply and Gil tried to conceal his laughter.

"Bye dad." He released me then set off to the kitchen, most likely to make his horrid food.

"I like your dad, though he scares the living shit out of me!" I laughed and pulled him outside before my dad changed his mind about letting me go out with the resident bad boy.

"Sooo, where we eatin'?" I asked calmly, though my heart was racing inside my chest. Gil smiled but kept his eyes on the road.

"It's a surprise darlin'." He said, that smirk still on his face. God, I hated surprises. Last time I thought something was a surprise for my birthday, it turned out to be my dad's bachelor party... I never looked at my dad the same way again.

I shook my head, ridding myself of creepy pedophile-ly thoughts. And I stared at Gilbert. My first friend. My best friend. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember how we even met, or how we became friends. Seriously, we were polar opposites. he was snarky and loud, I was polite and quiet. He wore punk/rock clothes, I wore lazy day clothes. He lived in an huge fucking mansion, I lived in a fairly small semi. See, so different. But we just kinda clicked, like chocolate icing on a vanilla cupcake! Wait... that sounds wrong...

For the rest of the ride, we talked about things we had done the previous march break, but since we had spent almost the whole break together, we mostly reminised on our days together. Though, we didn't talk long because soon, we had arrived at the place Gil was taking me.

"No way! Red Lobster? Seriously? For a first date?" I asked in shock. This was so unlike Gilbert. I was surprised he hadn't taken me to some burger joint.

"What? Are you really surprised?" I shook my head and smiled. I was really here with Gil, on the date I had been waiting for for years. I knew we'd get weird looks from the people around us, but I didn't care. I was with Gilbert and that was all that mattered.

"Um, Matt? It might help if you exited the car." Gilbert told me from outside my locked door. I blushed brightly before opening it and nearly falling on my face. Thankfully, Gil was there to catch me. "Damn, you really can't be straight while I'm around!"(-Accident!) I blushed at his comment, hoping he just ment walking straight. I pulled myself out of his arms and began walking towards the restaurant.

The waiter looked at us oddly, but shrugged it off as two friends going out for dinner. Or at least I hope she did. She lead us to a table near the back, but open to the windows facing the highway. Though we were in the part of town that was a little run down and old and polluted, you couldn't hate living here. If you took the time, you found it was a wonderful place.

"Your waitress will be here in a moment, is there anything I can get you to drink?" She asked as she set down the menus infront of us.

"Could I have a coke?" The waitress wrote down his order and looked at me.

"Could I just have a glass of water?" She nodded and wrote it down.

"I'll be back in a moment!" She said in her overly cheery voice and left. As soon as she was gone, Gil let out a deep sigh.

"Thank god. One downfall of this place is that the waiters are always so damn happy." I knew he was trying to be his pessimistic self, but that small smile on his lips made me giggle like a little girl.

"You're so right!" I laughed and Gil joined me. But our 'joy' was short lived as a girl I supposed was our waitress with a tray with our drinks on it. She walked toward us and set our drinks on the table.

"Okay guys, are you ready to order?" We nodded and Gil relayed his choice to the waitress. When the waitress looked at me, we gasped simultaniously.

"Mattie? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing Juliea! I thought you were going to work at your aunt's sewing shop!" I said exitedly. It had been years since I saw my childhood friend!

"Fuck no was I working at that dump! Well it's not more a a shock for me!" She leaned down towards me. "And who's he?" She asked and I blushed scarlet.

"He's a...friend..." Juliea laughed and strightened up.

"Yea, sure! I'll keep that in mind. Well, be back in a few minutes." And she walked back to the kitchen. I laughed quietly to myself and reurned to the moment t hand.

"Who was she?" Gil asked with a tone in his voice I didn't reconize.

"Oh, Juliea? Just a childhood friend is all."

"Oh." Was All he replied with.

"So, what you been up to lately? We haven't really hung out in a while. And by a while I mean a few days." I tried to start a conversation, the heavy atmosere bothering me.

"Oh, not much. Just went on a small vacation with my family recently. If you can call it that." He mumbled and I sighed.

"Well, if I may be one to say, I'm glad you finally asked me out." I kinda blurted out. Almost immediately after I said that my face heated up like a hot air baloon and I stared down at my plate.

"HA! I knew you couldn't resist my awsomeness enough to refuse me! Kesesese!" I looked up and saw Gil smiling blindly at me. At least the tension was gone.

"Nope, I guess I couldn't." I say, but I smile a small smile back at him. Juliea returned with our food, and we began eating.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Gil said suddenly getiing up from his seat and placing his napkin beside his plate. When he left I huffed out a breath of relief. And as I waited for my date to return, I watched the place fill up slowly but surely. But it wasn't until a man with long blond hair and a girl with brown pigtails held in ribbons sat at the table opposite ours that I really payed attention. When they sat down and I could get a good look at his face, I gasped. It was Jacob from the grocery store! Shocking that that was only this morning.

My eyes fluttered to my plate in hopes he wouldn't see me, seeing as the way e seemed to act this morning, if he saw someone he liked, he'd talk/annoy them.

"Oh _mon dieu_! Look who we have here!" Oh god, please no. have mercy on me this one time? I looked up from my plate and my previous smile slipped into a frown.

"It's _petite_ Mathieu!" The blond Jacob exclaimed. I grimanced at his overly-cheery attidude.

"H-hello." I mumbled. When would Gil get back?

"What is such a _joli garcon_ doing here all by his lonesome?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm not alone." I said curtly, wanting this conversation to be over.

"Oh so you are on a date, or maybe diner _avec ton famille_?" God this guy liked speaking french, and being annoying.

"I don't think it's any of your buisness." I looked over and Gilbert was standing there with his hands on his hips like a chick(a very hot chick at that). "And I would appreciate it if you _stop_ harrasing my boyfriend." Jacob smiled at Gil despite the tension in the air. I blushed to myself that Gil called me his boyfriend on the first date.

"I was doing no such thing mon ami. _Mais_ I should be getting back to mon petite ami. _Au revoir_." And he went to sit back at his table with the girl.

I looked back at Gil and saw him calling a waitress to get our bill. I pouted a little and said, "No desert?" At that comment Gil smiled.

"Not here no, but somewhere else." We laughed a little, payed the bill and left to get into Gil's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! All finished! I really hope you guys liked it! I worked my ass off on it! Just kidding, but yea. So Juliea is just a random OC I don't even remember why I put in... Maybe just for a little bit of Jealous Gil... But I think I failed... I just remembered that I totally forgot the disclaimer and translations in the last chapter *facepalm* so I'm going to make sure to do one this time!<strong>

**_Phen does not own Hetalia in any way WHATSOEVER! But, however, I do own Juliea!_**

**Okay, now translations: _(Sorry if my Canadian-French is off, though I have been learning it for years... I still suck!)_**

**__mon dieu-__My god**

**_petite-_Small/Little**

**_joli garcon-_Pretty Boy**

**_avec ton famille-_With Your Family**

**_Mais-_But**

**_Au revoir-_Goodbye **

**Yea, I think that's it.**

**Well, Review please!**

**Love, Phen 13**


	3. Late Nights

**Okay, I re-uploaded this because, I got a 'complaint' about the lack of Franada at this point. You probably don't care much, but this has changed to a PrussiaxCanada until FrancexCanada emerges. Thank you to the anon reviewer who ponited this out.**

* * *

><p>After we reached the park, Victoria Park to be exact, we found a nice spot beside the river that flowed through it. I leaned against Gilberts chest, his arms wrapped gently around me with his face snuggled in the crook of my neck. Our ice cream long gone, but enjoying the bliss of being together. We weren't talking, just sitting there, probably getting weird stares from passerbys.<p>

"Hey, Mattie. Did you enjoy dinner?" Gil asked me his voice muffled by my neck, breath tickling me lightly.

"Oh yes, it was very nice. It's been a long time since I last went out for dinner at an actual restaurant." I said, and the night went silent. Not that the silence was ackward, it was a pleasent silence. But I really didn't care whether we talked or just sat here, I was just grateful that I was here with Gil, my first love.

"Hmm, must have been awesome to have shared the night with me eh?" he asked in that scratchy voice of his. I blushed at his question and simply nodded, words and my voice failing me. "Hey, you want to spend the night at my place?" I gasped and flailed suddenly for a second before calming down and comprehending what he was saying. I leaned away from him for a second and looked in his eyes.

"Not tonight Gil, I don't my dad to blow up when I would come home. I want him to trust me before we... you know..." The pout was visable on Gilberts face even in the dark, even though there was understanding in his eyes.

"Okay..." He whined and pulled me back against his chest. "But you're staying with me as long as you can." I smiled.

"But of course dearest boy." I giggled and rested against Gil. "I'll stay with." Gil laughed his hissing laugh back and squeezed me tighter.

"Of course you will, cause I'll never let you go." And the night was silent again.

"Hey Gil." I said at the same time Gil said, "Hey Matt." I laughed and answered with,

"You go first."

"Okay, I want to try something." I gave him a confused look from over my shoulder. "Look at me." He let me go for a second and turned around and settled myself in his lap.

"Okay, now wha-" I was cut off when Gil pressed his lips firmly against mine. At first I was shocked at what he was doing, then I melted aginst his chest and kissed him back. Though it only lasted a few second, it felt like hours and we both came away from it breathing hard.

"Wow..." Gilbert whispered. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Well, it looks like it's getting a little dark. Maybe we should head home now." Oh god, I now wanted to slam my head against a tree. Stupid comment. But Gil didn't look insulted, he just smilled, took my hand and pulled me up with him.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's head home." Gil didn't release my hand as we walked back to his car in silence. "So, what were you going to say before...you know?" I jumped and looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh, I don't even remember anymore... Kinda lost my train of thought, and I think it went to Russia." We laughed for a second then entered his car. We drove back in complete silence, though we were happy enough with just our hands in the others'.

When we reached my house, I looked at Gil a little sadly. I wish I could have stayed over at his place. I knew I would be bombarded with quesions from my father and brother the second I walked in the door. I sigh and moved to open the door, but was stopped by Gil's hand on my arm. I was about to question his movements, but I was interupted by the second kiss that night. I pulled away quickly when I saw a light from my house pour into the street.

"Got to go Gil. Thanks for a wonderful night!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car.

"You're welcome my love." And he drove away into the night. And I walked to my Dad with an annoying blush on my face.

**3 Days Later**

I woke up to annoying sound of my alarm clock. I quickly swipped my arm over the snooze button and let it fall to the side of my bed. Only to be pulled up again by my phone. I groaned, picked up my phone and read the text that I just received.

'Hey, u want a drive to skool?'

I sigh as I quickly answered with a yes and through my phone across the room. I wanted to do anything but think about school right now. But, still I dragged my lazy ass off my bed. Afterwards, lazily pulling on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and a red sweatshirt. Don't judge, I like them, and we are in Canada.

I then dragged myself down the stairs where the sound of grease was disgustingly strong. I walked into the kitchen to see Alfred at the stove cooking. Well, that explains the grease-y scent. As I walked over to the fridge, Al turned around and held out the frying pan to me.

"Mornin' bro! Want some eggs?" He asked me overly cheerful for 7 am. I looked at the frying pan and nearly threw up by how much oil was in that pan.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not die this morning." I turned away from Al's pouting face and opened the freezer door to grab my toaster pancakes. No, they weren't as good as fresh pancakes, but drenched in maple syrup they all tasted the same. I popped two in the toasted and waited for them to pop up.

"Sooo, you went to bed before I could ask. How'd your date with Gilbert go?" Al asked so suddenly that I froze. I really didn't expect him to ask that.

"I-it was good..." I mumbled. But Al didn't seem satisfied.

"Did he do anything that would make you want me to kick his ass?" I jumped and flailed my arms infront of my.

"Oh god no! He didn't do anything bad! We just ate, went to the park and came home." Though Al still didn't look satisfied, he kept quiet, which I was quite grateful for. Soon enough my pancakes popped up so I threw them on a plate,drenched them in syrup and shovelled my fork in.

About halfway through eating, me and Al were interupted by the sound of a car honking outside our house. Al looked at me, confused, then I stood up to go see who was out there.

And when I opened the door, oddly enough, was Gil's car was in our driveway with him inside. I didn't move, I just stood on the door step and gapped at him. I walked down the front/side stairs and walked over to the drivers side of his car. He rolled down the window so I could talk to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, outraged. Gil mocked hurt but had a smile on his face.

"You wanted a drive to school right? Well, that's I'm here for." Gil smiled when I looked at him stupidly. I really wanted to hit myself with a frying pan now. Did I mention I was _not _a morning person? Which means I forget a lot... Yea, that's why I forgot.

"Oh, yea. Forgot about that..." I rubbed the back of my head ackwardly as Gil laughed.

"So, you'd be so easy to forget me? Maybe I should leave without you." He acentualted his words by revving the engine.

"Fine! I'll be back out in a csecond, I have to go grab my shit for school." He nodded and I raced inside to find Alfred standing in the hallway.

"You're getting a drive from him aren't you?" He asked coldly. You could tell Al didn't like Gil.

"Um, yea. I am. You can drive my car..." I hoped that would be enough to get Alfred off my trail.

"Really?" He asked, with surprise in his eyes. I reluctently nodded and he smiled like a child at christmas. "Thanks Matt! You're the best!" He grabbed my keys off the table and nearly ran out the door, backpack waving with the speed. I prayed silently that my car would come home safely.

Slower than my twin had, I grabbed my back pack, pulled on a pair of shoes and walked out the door, locking it behind me. Then I quickly made my way over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in.

"Mornin' beautiful." Gil cooed in my direction as he put the car in reverse.

"Mornin. Sleep well last night?" I asked calmly, not showing how nervious I (still) was.

"Yes, I did darling, with dreams of you." He said in dream mode. I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Stop with the damn lovey-dovey talk. It's annoying as hell!" Gil laughed and turned on the radio.

"Sure can do Mattie." The car went silent for a few minutes, then _that_ song came on the radio. I groaned as Miley Cyrus started in her screechy voice into the most horrible song of all time. Party in the USA.

"Fuck this shit." I said/yelled as I pulled out my Ipod and put it on full volume. Soon enough Canadian Please was blaring through the speakers. So loud you almost couldn't hear Gil laughing. Almost.

"Oh, god! I love you Matt!" He continued laughing and you could see tears welling up in his eyes. And I laughed along with him untill we reached the school, very nearly late because Gilbert deceided to take the longest way possibly.

Gil gave me a surprise kiss on the lips and then rushed off to class. Most likely to avoid Ludwigs rants' about the importance of showing up at shool on time. I did the same so I nearly ran to first period French.

The bell rang almost as soon as I ran into the room and I exhaled in relief. Just in time. I then walked to the back of the room, where my usual spot awaited me.

"Oh sweet chair, how I have missed you." I rubbed the top of the desk and layed my head on it. I guess I kinda was glad to go back. I was getting stupid. The teacher walked into the room, and it was like old times again. Except, this time she walked in with a student.

"Good morning student. Today we have a new pupil. Please introduce yourself." She asked and sat down at her desk.

"Bonjour. I am Francis Doucette. I am very happy to be here today." I heard his words but they didn't sink in. For at the front of the class stood the supossed Jacob from the store and the resaurant. And he was staring right at me. And the empty seat beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, this was hard to write. Now, please excuse me while I kill myself from writing such cheesy-ness. *pulls out gun* Also, only on review last chapter? Seriously guys! Why? Well, even through my lack of reviews I managed to finish it on time. Though it was a little rushed, and I was pulled away from my laptop every other minute. Then distracted by youtube... Then family drama... Yea, so I wrote most of this today. And I would absolutely love it if everyone who read this would review. It would mean the world to me! So please! Review!<strong>

**Say anything! I'll even take flames if it means someone is willing to take the time to hit the green button below! PLEASE!**

**Oh, and just warning. Next week chapter is going to be short so that I can finish the school shit and get on to a chapter where Francis/Jacob dosn't appear.**

**Love, Phen 13**


	4. School Sucks

**Yay! It's up! I apologize right now for the extreme length of time I amde those of you reading and enjoying this story to wait for this chapter... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! (T.T) I honestly wanted to do this earlier, but I couldn't write! I just coudn't. Plus, high schools a bitch for pounding so much homework on me the first two weeks... **

**Oh, and as a side note, Eliza is Hungary's nickname. For no more reason than because I like it...**

**So, here is the crappy, yet long awaited chapter of Strangers Change Lives!**

**Disclaimer: Phen does not own Hetalia. If she did, Charlie would not have liked it. *france pervy hands***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>School Sucks

My eyes widened as he finished speaking, though my head still rested against my desk as to not draw attention to myself. But despite my feeble efforts, the blond character at the front of the room still began walking to the empty seat beside me. Stupidly, I stole a glance beside me and saw Francis staring at me.

"So I see you couldn't resist looking at me mon cher." He said in my direction, an odd smile on his face. He was no doubt the guy I had 'run into' the past few days.

"Don't be so fucking full of yourself." I whispered more so to myself, but loud enough that he could hear it. Not that I really cared if he did.

"Honhonhon, what me would I be if I wasn't?" I don't know. I don't even know you. You just seem to be in _every _place I am. And frankly it's a little creepy.

"What are you anyway? Some type of stalker?" I asked aimlessly, not really expecting a real answer.

"Oh goodness no! It's simply coincedence." I facepalmed mentally. If it was coincedence, that fate is really screwing with me. Then Francis just started talking. Talking like we had known each other for years instead of a few 'coincedences'. And that's how the period continued. Me focusing on class and him just talking. I didn't even register what he was talking about. thankfully though, my next class was english with Gil, and hopefully without the mysterious stranger.

Thankfully, when I walked into my next class, there was no sign of Francis. Only my desk next to Gil. I gave a sigh of relief and walked over to said desk.

"Hey Gil!" I said as I plopped down in my chair.

"Hey babe. How have you been in the long hour we have been separated?" He asked sexily, yet still school appropriate.

"I've been good dear, it's you I'm worried about. Must have been desparate while I was gone." I said, attepmting the same tone he used, Francis completely gone from my mind.

"Oh, I was one step away from suicide, but an angel walked in and saved me." I blushed and laughed quietly.

"Oh go, I love you!" I said, which made Gil puff up in pride.

"As do I little bird." He said then quickly placed a small peck on my lips, which caused my blush to worsen. But soon enough it was over and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Did you all have a good break?" She paused as there was a chorus of yes's from around the room. "Well snap out of it. We are back at school and I expect each and every one of you to to pay attention. Now, today's lesson we will be focusing on..." She continued on. Would it be a surprise if I said she was german? Anyway, I threw myself into my notes, hoping to remember most of her fastly spoken lecture. But I was pulled out when I felt a piece of paper rebound off my arm. I looked to the ground confused and picked up the paper then quickly read it before a teacher noticed.

"Hey, you want to eat lunch outside today? Far from the school? ;)"

It said. I smiled and quickly answered with _"Yea, sure. I'd like that." _and threw it back to Gil. Impressivly, he caught it in mid air. He opened it and immediately smiled He then looked at out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Now I couldn't wait 'til lunch.

When class was finally finished, I barely had time to gather my stuff before Gilbert was dragging me out the door, knocking down a few kinds on the way. Somehow I managed to stop him before we passed my locker.

"Slow down. We have the full hour." I said as I opened my locker, literally threw my books in and grabbed my small lunch bag. What? I didn't buy lunch everyday like Gil did. He rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and we walked into the busy cafeteria. Just as we were about to enter the line, somebody pulled Gil aside, me along with them.

"What the-" Gil yelled, until he turned around and saw that it had been Antonio. "What the hell Toni? Seriously?" Gil asked, bewildered

"Sorry mi amigo, but I have someone here for you to meet!" Antonio looked over his shoulder and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. Then someone started walking tward our small group "I'd like to introduce, Francis. He's from Quebec!" No. No, no, no ,no ,no! This couldn't be happening!

"Bonjour, but I do believe we have already met." Francis winked at me and I saw Gil glare at him from the corner of my eye.

"You're that guy that was harassing Mattie at the resaurant." Gil stated curtly and with a large amount of venom in his voice.

"Hmm, so you remember. And I was not harassing him. I was greeting him." Francis said back in that stupid french accent of his.

"Whatever." Gil said as he slung his arm around my shoulders. As per usual, Antonio was standing there smiling, completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

"Well lets go eat!" Anotonio chirped and pulled Gil in the direction of our table before he could protest and say we were supposed to eat outside. It was a little bit difficult to argue to Toni...

Even though we were walking fairly slow, Francis still lagged behind, and the whole time I felt someones' eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Damn! You brought the wine-bastard back." Lovino growled while trying to escape the Antonio that had latched his way onto him.

"But Lovi~" Anotnio whined.

"Why do you assume I am a drunk?" Francis repiled shockingly calm. Me and Gil sat at the opposite end of the table, as far away from Francis as possible, making it clear we did not trust him.

"I don't know, you just _scream _drunk." Lovino sneared. Where most people would have gotten angry and yelled at Lovino, Francis stayed calm and just smiled. Not answering at all.

"So guys, where's West?" Gil asked suddenly, taking their small group out of their thoughts.

"Oh, I do believe west is that way." Francis pointed to the bak left corner of the large room. But obviously, Ludwig wasn't there. Of course, our group burst out laughing, even ever uptight Roderich sniggered a little. Francis gave us a confused look.

"I do believe I heard Ludwig say that he was going to the superstore with Feliciano." Roderich answered, trying to hide his smile.

Gil on the other hand was laughing his pale ass off. He then leaned over and tapped Eliza on the shoulder ,

"I do believe you owe me ten bucks, si'vous plait." He held out his hand expectingly. Eliza scoffed but dug in her purse and pulled out a handful of loonies and toonies. As Gil counted his loot, he said, "See, I told you someone would point to the west when I asked the person." Eliza grumbled something only of which I caught a few things like 'jackass', 'bastard' and 'asshole'. And those were some of the nicer ones.

"So Matt, did you finish all the math work Merrit dropped on us over the break?" Eliza said, averting her attention from Gil to me.

"Sure, It wasn't that difficult, once you figured it out at least. And no. There is nothing more to talk about." I could tell by Eliza's immidiate frown that I had not given information to her standards. But at least it was the truth.. Well, at least part of it.

"Awww... I was hoping for something a little more gossip-y" I inhaled while Gil burst out laughing beside me.

"Bastard." I said while punching his arm not-so-lightly.

"Ow! That hurt... stupid hockey player..." He mumbled, pouting.

"Then don't laugh your ass off at me." I said softly while petting him on the head. You could hear giggling her mind out in the backround.

Maybe for a moment, just a moment, I looked over to where francis was sitting. He looked lost and even lonely, even thouh he was surrounded by such friendly people. I wondered if anyone really acknowledged that he was there. And maybe, deep, deep, deep down inside of me, I felt sorry for him.

When I walked into the math room, it was as if march break had never happened at all. Eliza was still sitting by the windows engrossed in a book and Eduard was still tapping away at his compter keys at the front of the class. Then, then there was Ivan. The only thing that had changed. Instead of sitting dead center of the room, he sat in the far back corner. Right next to my desk. Staring at the door. Waiting for me. I grimanced and tried to talk to Eliza to stall, but she was too absorbed in her book. And now it was too late to ditch. So, somberly, I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Oh, good morning Matvey." Ivan hummed lightly in that cheerful yet frightening voice. A voice that made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"G-good morning." I whispered back, suddenly very cold.

"How was your break подсолнечник?"

"It was fine." I said back. I could almost _feel _Ivans' frown from the lack of information.

"There had to be something worth talking about da?" he punshed. I merely shook my head, still refusing to meet his dark gaze. I could tell he was about to press on, but I was saved by the final bell and the teacher.

Math went by in a breeze, and all to soon it seemed, my drama class-my last period-was over. The rest of the week was non-eventful except for the fact that Francis was slowly intergrateing himself into our group. Something I wasn't completely happy about.

* * *

><p><strong>See, what did I tell you? It sucked non? It was rushed and not planned out. I have a rough, very rough, layout for the next chapter. Maybe if I set myself to finish it this weekend, I will. But who knows. <strong>

**Well, what did you think? I know a few things are a little odd, and maybe even out of palce, like Matthew's discomfort with Ivan. I have a plan for that. And hopefully others things. I just hope my chapters get better over time...**

**Well, all I have to say now is that I hoped you liked it, I hope it wasn't a waste of your time, and I hope you all to review!**

**Thank you too all those who subscribed!**

**Love, Phen 13**


	5. Meet The Beilschmidts

**Yea, srry this is like a week late, but at least it was a bit faster! I've been getting ready to move, sold our house in under 12 hours with more than one offer. My lifes been extremly stressful lately. Not excited to be moving 3 hours away from my friends halfway through the semester. Not t mention the homework load of my first month in highschool. Yea, it's been hectic. Well, I'll just have to deal. Not like any of you give a shit.**

**Anywho, I would like to thank all my readers/reviewers/subcribers/favourtors for making me feel like someone is actually reading this! *goes into sappy cornor.***

**Also, I'd like to anouce that it has been a year since I started fanfiction! A whole year! *pulls out cake and confetti* Woop! Thank you to everyone that made me get this far! *pulls out mile long sheet* Okay, lets get started!**

**Helle:Shut up! No one want to hear your banter!**

**Phen: Okay... Well, thank you anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Phen does not own Hetalia. **

**(Sorry for any spelling mistakes, too rushed to edit wanted to get it up today)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Meet The Beilschmidts

I lazily walked away from my locker, not seeing Alfred and nearly running him over, also successfully scaring the shit out of me.

"What the hell Alfred! What are you doing just standing there?" I said between deep breaths, trying to get my heart rate down from 5000! And Alfred was just standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey bro! Thanks for the extremely warm hello. Love you too." I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the hall. "HEY! You can't walk away from the HERO!" Alfred yelled chasing after me. "Anyway, it's not like you can leave. I have the keys." I turned around to glare at him.

"You better not have ruined my baby or I will murder you." Despite my harsh tone he kept his smile and put his arms up in defence.

"Don't worry. I didn't harm your baby. She's still in peak condition." I sighed happily and waited for Alfred to catch up.

"So Al, how did you enjoy walking in the stands for the past hour?" I asked smirking devilishly. Wich only cause Al to pout.

"It wasn't my fault that dad forgot to do the laundry." Al mumbled.

"Well then, maybe _you _should do your laundry yourself then. Maybe then you'll remember." I replied.

"What? The hero doesn't do his own- Ow! That hurt!" The 'hero' began as I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Be grateful dad does that much for a lazy like you." Alfred pouted and tried to turn it on me as we passed through the crowded foyer.

"Now that just mean." I laughed at him in spite of myself. Well, he was being a big baby. In a few seconds, Al was laughing along with me. Talk about a mood swing. Sometimes he acted like a chick on her period. Now there's something to laugh about. I was pulled out of my laughter though, by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I knew exactly who it was even before I turned around or he began speaking, for Al had become silent.

"Hey Mattie! How have you been without the awesome I?" Gil asked into my ear. I smiled and tried to turn my head towards him.

"I've been fine. Actually, I was about to go home, but you seem to want to keep me here." I said while trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"Oh yeah, there was a reason for that." He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You want to come over to my place tonight?" I was completely shocked and I stopped struggling.

"What?" Gil let go of me and turned me around before speaking.

"Do you want to come over to my house to have dinner with my parents... And maybe a bit more?" He reapeated slower, with a tone that sounded sorta like a purr.

"So, what I think is you're inviting me over to a sleepover." I asked which made Gil laugh.

"I didn't want to sound like a chick, but yeah, basically." He replied, still laughing.

"Yea, sure. But I have to go home and grab some stuff." Gil kinda frowned but quickly nodded and reverted back to his cheerful self.

"Sure! I'll pick you up at three! See you later babe." He pecked me on the lips and walked off to his car. I turned back to see Al with a dissaproving look on his face.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Lets go!" I extended my hand for the keys but Alfred pulled them farther away from me.

"No way. You're too love drunk to drive." I rolled my eyes and pulled him toward my car, quickly scanning it for scratches. Finding none, I slipped into the passenger seat.

"I don't like him." Al stated bluntly, hand clutching the steering wheel tightly and looking straight into nothing.

"Would you like to explain why?" I asked.

"There is no other reason then the fact that I'm getting a bad vibe from him." He looked at me and took one of my hands in his and pleaded at with his eyes. "I of seriousness, I don't want you to get hurt." Even though I was shocked by his moment, I yanked my hand out of his group and galred at him.

"I think I can deciede for myself thank you very much." I turned away from him and stared out the window, watching as the world started to move swiftly away.

Since it was friday, by the time we got home, dad was already there. Which made it a tiny bit more difficult to leave. With Gil. For the night. I sighed. Like my day could get any worse. Despite my fears, I ran quickly to my room and threw any necessities I needed inside. Now getting downstairs and waiting till three was the hard part. Even though I'd only have to wait thirty minutes at the most. I sucked in a breath and slowly decended the stairs. And as predicted, dad was standing at the bottom.

"What's your hurry?" He asked skeptically.

"Um, I'm just getting r-ready to go over to Gil's t-to do this p-project for english... We n-need to get i-t donw by monday." God, I sucked at lying.

"So he finally asked to dinner with his parents?" I looked at him shocked. How did he know? "Father inuition."

"Shouldn't it be mothers intuition?" I asked jokingly, but instantly regreted it. The atmosphere became suddenly dark and depressing.

"Well, I'm the best you have for that type of thing." He mumbled mainly to himself. "Have fun, but be home before four tomorrow. Tino needs you to babysit Peter." I groaned inwardly. It wasn't that I didn't like Peter, but he was extremely annoying. He made Alfred look like a cat's purr. Yea, I don't get that analogy either.

"'Kay dad. I'll remember." And like the loser I was, I pulled out my phone and made an alarm for that time. 'Cuz I am such a loser. "Anything else?" I asked, hoping to hear nothing.

"No, I do not believe so. But I could always think of something." He smirked at me and I looked at him horrified.

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"You know I would." He put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. "Now, what shall it be?" Thankfully before dad could say anything else, there was the unmistakable sound of Gilberts car horn. Had thirty minutes really gone that fast?

"Okay, bye dad. I'm leaving now!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door before I heard his reply, though I knew he was smiling. I ran around the car and hopped in, breathing heavily. I looked over to see Gilbert laughing.

"You couldn't get out of there fast enough could you?" He laughed at his own joke and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"When are u going to quit using that joke? You use it way too much." He pouted and began driving away from my house.

"I don't think it's overused. In fact, I think it's very original!" He countered, still pouting. I patted him one the shoulder comfortably, but mockingly.

"Yea, sure it is." I pecked him on the cheek and refused to speak for the rest of the drive.

Even though I had known Gil for a handful of years, the appearance of his house still took my breath away. It was a large stone house, a very tasteful gray with hints of red and plants growing up the one side. A long pathway lead to the door, surrounded by bushes and colourful flowers. Inside was just as beautiful. Each piece of furniture matched the other perfectly and one room flowed into the next. Other than Gil's mom's slight addiction to animal prints, I would love to live here, though I did prefer smaller, cozy houses.

"Admiring my lovely home I see." I expected something like that to come out of Gil's mouth, but was surprised when I turned around to see that Gilbert had dissapeared, leaving his father in his place.

"Um, yes sir. It's beautiful." I stumbled a little, not out of nervousness though. Even though the Beilschmidts were extremly rich, they were anything but conceited and always seemed to make tim for their family. I swivled around a little, still looking to see if Gil had appeared. Suddenly, Mr. Beilschmidt slammed his hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Drop the 'sir' boy. Call me Wayne, you're family now." He smiled brightly at me then brought me over to the couch and sat me down. I couldn't help but feel a little honoured. They were already considering me family even though me and Gil had only been dating for about a week.

"Okay s-Wayne." Though it felt weird on my lips, he still smiled. He then got up and left the room. I let out a sigh of relief and sunk into the couch. A few seconds later Gil plopped down beside me, looking a little unnerved.

"What happened?" I asked, now leaning on his shoulder.

"Mom juts bagan nearly yelling to me to not hurt such a sweet boy like you. I"m surprised you didn't hear her." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "But, I will agree that you're sweet. And cute, and funny." I blushed and snuggled into his shoulder.

"My dad would probably say the same thing, but about me being careful about not getting hurt by you. But you wouldn't hurt me."

"Nope! I love you too much.!" He pulled my head up for a second and quickly pecked me on the lips. That small kiss was enough leave me breathless.

"Well, if you two are finished, supper's ready." I looked up, shocked, to see Gil's mom looking down on us, almost looking ashamed. Gilbert sighed slightly but got up and helped up, not letting go of my hand.

When we sat down, a feast for fifty was what sat before us. I stared wide eyed at the food, for I had never seen so much food in my concious life.

"Well, dig in!" Mr. Beilschmidt bellowed heartily. I nodded and took the amount of food I would usually eat. Which ment that I only took a couple spoons of potatos, a spoon or two of vegetables and a few very large pieces of meat. Overall, my plate was fairly empty.

"Now Matthew, why don't you take more food? You're awfuly skinny. That can't be healthy." Mrs. Beilschidt eyed me and my plate skeptically. I smiled back but shook my head.

"I'm good with the food that I have. Thank you though." I spoke in my kindest voice as not to offend her. I don't think it worked though, for she had a look of slight disgust on her face.

We ate in silence for a while and I began think. For example, I asked myself-How is this supposed to be a _sleepover _(Despite the term) when Gilbert's parents were here. Okay, his dad was fine, and accepted the fact that Gil was gay, but his mom was known for being a homophobe(though not as extreme as some). Maybe that was why she was still glaring. It was when I was about halfway done my plate when Mrs. Beilschnidt opened her mouth. The moment she started speaking, I put a large fork of potatos in my mouth.

"So, are you too having unprotected sex?" You remember those potatos? Well they are know lodged in my throat and I began coughing. Same with Gil, but he recovered sooner. Maybe it was the way she said it so casually and seriously that got me.

"O-of course not! What would make you ask that?" He exclaimed. I nodded along, still in mild shock.

"Well, underage and unprotected sex are all the rage with kids your age." I looked at Gil with a disgusted look and so did he. He knew I would never to consent to it, at least until we were legal.

"Well, we are not like other kids our age in that sense." He tried to reply politly, but he still had an amount of venom in his voice.

"That I can see." And the room fell to silence once again. We all finished eating, and just as dessert was being pulled out, Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt rose from the table.

"Thank you for joining us for supper, but we must be going. WE have a buisness meeting in Toronto and won't be back until monday. Mr. Beilschmidt said. Before he left, he walked over to me and leaned into my ear. He whispered, "You're good for him. I've never seen him smile more." He patted me on the back and left leaving me in shock. But once his parents were gone I sighed a breath of relief.

"I know how you feel." I looked over to see Gil relaxing into his chair.

"Your dad isn't that bad." I said absently.

"And my moms a bitch. I know." He said casually. I stared at him wide eyed.

"I wasn't going to say that! Though she does soom to be a bit of a homophobe." I said which made Gil laugh. Oh god he was cute when he laughed. Red eyes glistening and that smile! I remember back when I first met him and he never smiled. Obviously I _must _have done_ something _to him. I giggled and began shoveling in my dessert. Hey, I could be a pig if I wanted to.

"That she is!" He replied before following my lead. Quickly we finished and the cook came and took our plates.

"Oh Sue, why don't you take the night off? And tell the others they can too." The cook looked at gil in shock.

"Are you serious ?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yes I am. Now get out of here and have a good time!" He pushed. The cook nodded happily and nearly ran back to the kitchen before emergin moments leter in casual clothes.

"Oh thank you sir!" Gilbert signalled her to go get the other maids and she quikly went and did so.

"Well aren' you being generous tonight?" I said leaning on my elbows. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're always around other people. I just wanted a night just for you and me." And it was true. On our dates we were never in a private place where we could do whatever we wanted. But now was our chance. Especially since all the maids were gone.

"What about Ludwig?" I asked.

"Oh, he left with Feliciano to Feli's art competition in london. He won't be back 'til tomorrow night. I stand by it. It's just us!" He yelled the last part and it echoed around the whole house. I smiled birhgtly right then. We were alone and nothing could interupt us. So I got up from my seat , walked over to Gil and sat in his lap.

"Oooh! A lap dance maybe? Could you do a strip tease too?" He asked excitedly. For that I hit him in the back of his head.

"No way in hell. Only if you drugged me." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm joking Mattie. That's just ackward." He shrugged. "So what do you want to do before we go to bed?" He looked at me suggestivly.

"Ummm... We could watch a movie?" I put forth. I thought Gil would be depressed. Like maybe he was thinking more about laying down and having sex on the table. But he surprised me when he smiled.

"Sure. I'm not the horny sex god you think." I laughed nervously. That was exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay." I tried to get up to get a movie, but Gilbert held me back. I furrowed my eyebrows at his and he made that odd hissing laugh. I tried to get up again, but he restrained me once again.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Nope! The princess should never walk." I looked at him confused but took in a sharp breath when he picked me up bridal style. He then carried me to the den, dropped me on the couch and went to pick a movie. He ended up picking a happy go lucky movie I had never heard the name of before. Maybe he was being concious of my extreme fear of horror movies. And I thanked him for that. So for the next hour and some odd minutes we just sat there cuddling, focusing more on each other than the movie.

When the movie finished I yawned, got up and stretched. Gil followed and we ended up walking to his bedroom. Now, if this had of been any other person, he probably would have pulled some perverted move and gotten them to do him, or the other way around. But he wasn't like that with me. Maybe it was because all his other relationships where he did that ended in failure. I quickly changed into my night clothes, red boxers and a white undershirt. Gil whistled and I looked up to glare at him.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You sure do look sexy darling." He purred, pushing me into the bed, which caused me to blush profoudly.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked bewildered. He just smiled and flopped down beside me.

"Sorry. That was uncalled for." I rolled over onto my side and looked at him.

"Maybe not. But thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him long on the lips. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into his chest.

"Good night." I said quietly.

"Good night dear." He kissed me on the top of my head and that night I had happy dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was probably the longest chapter that I've ever knows how many words this has! And guess what? Francis never appears in this chapter! YEA! Though it is fluff in it's purest form! I can't wait till the angst starts! *smiles evily* Anyway, if you liked it, drop a review! I always reply! But please, any would motivate me! Even flames!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, Phen 13**


	6. Nothing Of Importance

Chapter 6  
>Nothing Really Happened<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, letting then adjust to the outrageous amount of light in the room. I shivered and groped around the sheets for the source of warmth that had been there all night. When I found no one next to me, I shot up. Where did Gilbert go? I ripped off the sheets and slowly descended off the bed, meeting the cold floor with a chill as I walked about of the bedroom. Suddenly a delicious smell wafted past me. I sniffed the air and recognized the scent of fresh pancakes. With the motivation, I walked a little faster to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Gil said as I walked into the room. I yawned and replied with a tired smile. "Good morning." Then I sat at one of the stools and laid my head on the table.

"Still tired I see." He sniggered. I nodded and yawned again.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I answered.

"Hey, that was more sleep then you usually get." He said holding back a smile.

"And how do you know that?" I asked jokingly.

"I hide in your closet and watch you sleep." He answered, completely serious.

"Hmm, I thought someone was watching me." I laughed. He laughed back and brought me a plate with a small stack of pancakes, on it with a bottle of _real _Canadian maple syrup. "Thank!" And I began digging into my pancakes.

"Stop looking like you've never been fed." He joked.

"Well with my dad's cooking, it's better to go without." I said somberly.

"Good point." Then Gilbert sat down next to me with his own plate.

"This seems like the where we feed each other small pieces of pancake and whisper romantic words into each other's ears." I laughed. Gil raised an eyebrow and suddenly shoved a piece of pancake into my open mouth. I choked for a second and let the water leave my eyes.

"Is that what you meant?" He laughed and I hit him on the head.

"You're an ass, you know that?" I growled.

"Oh, you love that ass though." He countered.

"If you're not careful it won't be such a hot ass anymore" I threatened.

"So you admit my ass it hot?"

"No! I didn't!" I hit him in the head again.

"Hey, lay off! You're gonna give me a concussion. Then I'll be locked in a hospital where you can't see, me twenty-four seven." He smiled cockily, thinking he won.

"Then I'd break you out, steal you away and chain you to my basement wall to do whatever I wish to you." I raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly.

"Whatever you want, eh? That doesn't sound so bad." He laughed. I was about to hit him in the head again, but her caught it mid-air and gave it a big wet kiss.

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed and wiped the excess saliva on his shirt.

"You wimp." He laughed and continued eating. I growled and stabbed my fork into the poor pancake.

"So what time do you want to leave?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"Well, I have to be home before four because Tino is dropping Peter off then." It was three in the afternoon right now. Gil frowned and I patted him on the back. "Sorry."

"It's okay," He put on a fake smile. "I have to work today anyway. Maybe we could hang out later?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea, sure. I see nothing wrong with that." He smiled brightly and pulled me into a tight, but comfortable hug.

"Oh! Thanks birdie!" He exclaimed and pecked me on the lips.

"Where did you think of that nick name?" I asked as we went upstairs to retrieve my stuff.

"Cause you're cute like a little bird. I like cute things." He said. He then grabbed my hand and started tracing circles on my palm. I pulled my hand from his grasp and pulled on my bag with both hands.

"Well, I don't call you 'albino' just because you look like one." I then proceeded to poke him in the chest.

"You egoistic little boy. You didn't deny being cute." He pulled me into an odd half-hug as I began to walk out of the room.

"No, I didn't. I do need to go though, it's almost four." Gil frowned, but let go.

"Okay, I'll give you a lift home. Gil said, grabbing his car keys.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me come over."

"Anytime babe." He pecked my one the head and we walked to the car.

The drive was filled with laughs and horrible singing, and when we reached my house, I leaned in for a long kiss. I could still see his smile as he drove away.

Somberly, I walked into the house to see Tino and dad talking vividly about something.

"…And that's why they are called needle nosed pliers." Tino finished.

"You don't say." Dad looked up when I came in. "Hey Matt, thanks for showing up." Dad patted me on the back and walked out the front door with Tino without another word. The boy I was supposed to watch was nowhere in sight.

"Peter! Where are you?" I walked along the edge of the coffee table and I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around and nearly jumped out of my skin when Peter was standing right behind me.

"Wow, you're still jumpy." Peter laughed.

"Well, it's your fault for making me watch the _Saw _movies." I answered, trying to lower my heart rate.

"Hey, those movies were awesome!" Peter countered.

"And scary as hell!" I stood back up and glared at the smaller boy.

"You loved them."

"Yea, sure." I scoffed then plopped down on the couch and Peter followed suit. "So what do you want to do?"

"Video games!" Peter cheered but after he kept repeating it, I covered my ears.

"Fine, God dammit! You can play video games. They're in the left cabinet under the TV." Peter did a victory dance and dove over to the cabinet and pulled out the goriest game he could find. I wasn't that worried cause hey, the kid watched the entire _Final Destination _series without flinching. He was quickly absorbed in killing zombies.

With him occupied like this I finally had time to think. Something I had not been able to do in the past week. I wanted to think about my how my life reached this moment. How it all started…

**Flash Back**

_I was new to town. My family had just moved here, so evidently I was alone. I knew no one here and I left all my good friends behind. So I was now looking around the cafeteria for an empty table. Somewhere where I could eat in peace. Finally I noticed an empty table near the front. For a bit I sat by myself, but then a fairly large group came and sat at the table._

_"Hey, mind if we sit here?" The guy that sat directly in front of me asked. He had, oddly, white hair and bright red eyes and a bright smile._

_"Umm, yea. Sure." I nodded and took a small bite from my sandwich. _

_"I'm Gilbert the Awesome!" The white haired boy said haughtily. He was very flamboyant. "And this," He pointed to the girl sitting next to him. "Is Elizaveta. Ain't she a beauty?" He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek._

_"Enough." She pushed him away blushing. "Hello. Nice to meet you." I nodded and smiled back. She seemed sweet and kind._

_"And this is Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Roderich." As he said their names they nodded respectively._

_"Nice to meet you all." I said. "I'm Matthew." _

_"Hey." They all replied in almost perfect unison. I smiled at them all. Maybe I won't be so alone._

_But I still came home with tears in my eyes._

_Over time I integrated myself into their group, becoming especially close to Gilbert and Elizaveta. So when Gilbert and Elizaveta broke up it was especially shocking. Apparently Eliza caught Gilbert kissing some guy. Guy! And she had the picture to prove it. She posted it on the school website and broke up with him in front of our whole group. Was that wink she just gave directed at me? My faced heated up and I looked over to the recently de-closeted Gilbert. He looked a little shell-shocked._

_You see, when I came here I was having a little war with my sexuality. I had dated some girls before and liked it, but recently I had a little lusting over the same sex. But at that moment I think it was official. I had a chance and I had a little crush on the boy that saved my mental sanity._

So here I am today. Dating the boy I had a crush on basically my whole high school career. Not that I haven't dated other guys as well. I did, but most of them were disastrous. I shivered at even the thought. That was over and I was happy now with Gilbert.

But I have a nagging feeling that Francis might have a problem with that. There is something very wrong with that boy, and it worried me. The other day, in the middle of French class, I went to the bathroom, and Francis was there. I saw nothing weird until he started full on flirting with me. I was quick to slap him and run. I was really scared then, scared that Gilbert might see me. But then I thought, Gilbert would never leave me. So I continued down the hall without a care. Though I couldn't help but think that there was something behind what he was doing.

It was only then that I became aware of the tapping on my leg. I looked down to see Peter looking a little angry.

"What is it Pete?" I asked pushing his hand away from my leg.

"I'm hungry!" He pouted. How old was this kid? 12?

"Fine." I snapped. "What do you want?" He thought for a moment then smiled brightly.

"Grilled Cheese!" He said excitedly. I almost face palmed.

"Fine, sure, come on." I lazily got up and walked to the kitchen. What was in there shocked me.

It was Alfred raiding the kitchen.

My eye started twitching and my cheeks flared from anger.

"You were here the whole time?" I yelled. So I missed a day with Gil for nothing?

"Yep!" I narrowed my eyes at his cheeky response.

"If you don't go back upstairs I _will _murder you." I threatened coldly. It obviously got through to him because he started backing away from the kitchen.

"Okay Peter, let's make that grilled cheese sandwich." I smiled ay Peter who looked a little shell-shocked by my sudden mood swing. Oh, this was going to be a fun afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo freaking sorry this is so late! About two months? More? I'm so sorry guys! Life's taking control of me. I was moving, then I had a bunch of projects and then exams... It has not been an easy two months! It doesn't help that I've kinda lost interest in this story, but it's a good thing I have the next chapter mapped out. I can't guarantee when I'll update after this one. Second semester is starting tomorrow and I have all my horrid, home work filled classes then. And You're probably sick of my excuses.<strong>

**I'll try to update soon T.T and I hope these chapters will get better to. This chapter made me sick...**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! See you guys next chapter!**


	7. It All Begins

Chapter 7

It All Begins

It was Monday, I was tired and very discouraged. Gilbert had texted me saying that he was going to be at a doctor's appointment until lunch. So this left me on my own to get to school. I groaned and got out of bed. In record time I was dressed, fed and hopping into my car for school.

I took a longer route than usual so by the time I got to school, first period had already started. I stumbled into the room muttering apologies under my breath and rushing to my seat.

Francis was oddly silent through the class, but I felt eyes on me the whole time. Like they were trying to fire lasers into my head. I assumed it was Francis and didn't bother to turn around. I wouldn't give that bastard the satisfaction.

English was a bore, not really doing anything but reading the first chapter for a novel study we started. Making it even more boring with the fact that Gil would be missing the only class we had together. I looked down at my nook, not really reading the words, they were very disinteresting. The title was something to do with moon cycles or something, not that I cared to remember. I was truly thankful when the lunch bell rang.

My satisfactory mood was ruined as I walked into the cafeteria. I started towards my table before realizing that the only person that sat there was Francis. I froze in place, earning a few glares from the people around me, and debated whether or not to wait for Gilbert or go sit down. Before I consciously made my decision, my legs moved me towards the table.

"Good morning Matthew." Francis' aggravating voice purred, making me grind my teeth together.

"Whatever." I brushed him off, speaking between my teeth. He faked a look of hurt and put his hand over his heart.

"Your brute coldness hurts me." I scoffed and looked at the table.

"Whatever." I repeated. This time Francis growled and took one of my hands. My head shot up and I glared. "Let go of my hand."

"No. I don't want to." He smirked when I tried to pull my hand from his grasp. "And you should be more polite. Where are your manners?"

"Hmm, maybe with my _friends _and _boyfriend_?" I was tempted to throw my apple at his head. It's not like I ate them, they would be going towards a better cause.

"Now now Mattie," No one calls me _Mattie_. It's Matt or whatever ridiculous nickname Gil gives me. "it's proper to show respect to others." He shook his head laughing and I was working on glaring a hole through his head.

"The only ones that deserve respect are the ones that aren't stalking me." He laughed harder.

"I'm not stalking you Mattie. It's all just a coincidence." He smirked and grabbed my chin, shocking me profusely. "But if you want me to, I could go one step beyond." My eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" All the anger evaporated from my voice, leaving only the fear.

"I'm saying, I could do better than that dead-beat boyfriend of yours." He pulled my head towards his and I panicked. _What is he doing?_

So I jumped up-successfully releasing myself from his horrid grasp-and bitch slapped him, not to imply that I am a bitch.

"Gilbert loves me! That's all that matters!" I grabbed my bag and started walking away.

"He'll leave you one day!" Francis called after me, sounding desperate.

"Never!" I yelled over my shoulder.. I was nearing the exit when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw those familiar red eyes. Instantly I latched myself onto him and started sobbing. So what if we were in public?

"Matt?" Gilbert whispered worriedly pulling me outside to sit on one of the stones. "What happened babe?" He rubbed my back and my sobs slowed to hiccups.

"It's n-nothing." He looked worried but he didn't press me. "Can you please promise me something?" He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Anything Matt."

"Please, _please, _don't leave me…" I grabbed onto his shirt to hide my face. He moved his hand to my hair and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of my head.

"Matt. I promise, I won't leave you. No matter what." He pulled away from me and forced me to look at him. When I met his face, all my worries faded away. In his face was a devotion you only see once in a lifetime. When I stared back into his eyes, all the problems I felt there were concerning Francis and what he was planning faded into the background. I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. I didn't care how long this lasted, as long as it was this sweet until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so late and so short. I swear, they WILL get longer. I hope..<strong>

**Well, this is where the drama starts to take effect. Let's just say I've been waiting anxiously for this part. I write angst so much better than fluffy sh!t. Maybe it's because I've been so angsty lately. It doesn't help that my teacher insisted on weekly meetings with my guidance councilor because of my _problems_... **

**Whatever, enough about me. If you were able to stand the story this far, please, drop a review, and I might put up the ninth chapter tonight! ;)**

**Thanks to DeiDeiArtistic for reviewing almost every chapter ;)**


End file.
